1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display device that increases a resolution of a display device, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent development of a wired/wireless Internet and of information communication devices has rapidly increased the amount and quality of information accessible to a user. The development of such electronic technologies has resulted in advances in three-dimensional (3D) imaging. Here, in addition to a two-dimensional (2D) image, a 3D image is really and stereoscopically seen, felt, and enjoyed based on a terminal such as a television (TV), a smartphone, or the like that processes text, voices, images, or the like at a high speed.
A human recognizes a 3D world according to a principle of a stereoscopic vision of two eyes. In other words, the human acquires two images having different views through the two eyes that are horizontally spaced apart by about 65 mm and analyzes a difference between the two images in a brain to reconstitute and recognize the two images as a single 3D image having a depth.
A stereoscopic display device uses a principle of a stereoscopic vision using a binocular disparity of a human and is classified into a stereoscopic type and an autostereoscopic type according to whether an observer additionally wears glasses. The autostereoscopic type may be further classified into a multi-view binocular disparity type, a volumetric type, and a holographic type according to methods of realizing a 3D image.
An autostereoscopic display device that is realized by the multi-view binocular disparity type may enable a viewer to feel a binocular disparity without particular glasses so as to realize a 3D image. The autostereoscopic display device may include a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens that is installed in front of or in the rear of a display panel to divide pixels that are seen by left and right eyes of the viewer.
A parallax barrier type is classified into a front barrier type where a parallax barrier is positioned between a display panel and a viewer and a rear barrier type where the parallax barrier is positioned between a light source unit and the display panel.
A rear barrier type includes a display panel that displays information of two vision fields, a parallax barrier that is disposed at a distance from the display panel, and a backlight unit (BLU) that supplies light to the parallax barrier. The parallax barrier has a structure in which stripes having light-passing units are inclined. In this structure, the number of views increases with increases in widths between the stripes, but resolutions of the views are lowered by a resolution of an original image and/or the number of views.
A barrier type 2D/3D conversion system has a structure that blocks light and thereby lowers a luminance thereof. In particular, the barrier type 2D/3D conversion system increases the luminance in proportion to the number of views in a multi-view structure. A backlight type autostereoscopic 3D system is provided to have a structure, where a 3D backlight of a line light source is stacked on a 2D backlight of a surface light source, as a structure for improving a luminance lowering problem of a 2D/3D conversion barrier type. However, when a 3D BLU supplies light for a 3D mode, leakage light is generated. This leakage light penetrates into a 2D BLU to be reflected toward a viewer. The leakage light lowers a quality of a 3D image and increases cross-talk. Also, the 2D and 3D backlights are stacked, such that a display device may not realize a compact structure.